fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Bakugan Galaxy - The Prologue
In an isolated, dark corner of the known universe, a lone figure gloats over his ambitions and goals, wondering of how to bring the entire universe to his knees. The figure comes in search of a way to fulfill his goal of ruling the universe. He knows that no matter what, he will accomplish his goal - for what drives him will not rest until he has the universe at his fingertips. The figure looked down at the universe, which appeared small, while standing on a black, obsidian cliff and smiled. No, he was not larger than the universe. It was his distance from it that made it appear small. ???) The universe will be mine, as prophesied...I must claim what is rightfully my heritage. But I know that I will approached by so-called "heroes". And like all "villains", I must deal with them. But how? The universe will be mine, as prophesied...I must claim what is rightfully my heritage. But I know that I will approached by so-called "heroes". And like all "villains", I must deal with them. But how? (The figure pondered his thoughts while walking back and forth from the edge of the cliff. He looks like he is about to fall off it when he stops and grins even more.) ???) Aha...I must...meld their realities into one. I am only one being in the multiverse; no alternates of me exist. Therefore...my takeover is a reality-wide one. To meld all of the so-called "heroes'" realities will bring them together...thus, allowing me to crush them all at once! (The figure lifted his hand, laughing, toward the universe as he saw it, fingertips cold.) ???) My reign begins now! (The man cackled as dark energy formed from his hand, and in the form of a beam, went straight into the direction of the universe.) ???) Ours- no, mine...forever! (The beam shot toward the small image of the universe and the man cackled in insanity.) ???) I - We will concur. *Turns towards a man with smoke rising from his body* My faithful servant, Rausen, I want you to analyze the strengths and weaknesses of each galaxy. I know you already have experience in this field, since you’ve been watching a certain galaxy for quite sometime now. Rausen) *Bows* As you wish, my Lord. Once I finish my examination of the galaxies, I shall report to you all of my findings. *Disappears, then reappears in a realm completely filled with smoke* ---- A visual of Neo Bakugan City comes together. A brawl is taking place on the rocky terrain outside of the city, and an explosion has just occurred. One of the Brawlers, a 15-year-old boy, cries out as his Bakugan is enveloped in a column of light. (The column of light created by the explosion disappears, leaving behind a completely unscathed Valkyrie, whose chest gem is glowing brightly with a rainbow shine) ''' '''Valkyrie) What in the world is going on?! *Chest gem begins to charge energy* Luke) *In godly voice* Divine Ability Activate! Divine Bombardment! *Valkyrie gains an intense rainbow aura, charges a rainbow blast in his chest gem, then fires it at Dravalon* Drake) *Shocked* How did he survive that explosion?! Ability Activate! Dragon Cross Flame! *Dravalon fires a blast of fire that transforms into a fiery X at Valkyrie* (The rainbow blast collides with the fiery X, easily overcoming it and breaking through towards Dravalon) Dravalon) NO! I won’t lose this easily! *Jumps out of the way of the blast, which crashes into a faraway mountain, disintegrating it* Luke) *Returns to normal* Woah, what just happened… Rausen) Hmm...so these two male humans...Luke and Drake, are of this galaxy’s strongest Brawlers. Luke is a “Prodigal Brawler”, and Drake is a “Dragon Emperor”. These two are destined to fight each other to the ends of time, until one wins, and one dies. This galaxy should prove to be very interesting...but there is one detail about this galaxy that troubles me... *Stares at a blurry image of a masked individual* ---- A visual of Wolfgang’s home appears... (Two people stand with their Bakugan out. One Bakugan is wolf-like, the other has a raccoon tail.) Wolfgang) Go ahead, Aaron. Aaron) What do I do? Wolfgang) Call an ability. Aaron) I don’t understand! *Starts crying* Crysemtion Volf) Why do I have to help train him? Wolfgang) Because you’re my...You get the point. Crysemtion Volf) Can I just have a nap, I’m tired. Aaron) *Sitting on the ground, still crying* I DON’T UNDERSTAND! Razeun) Aaron, come on - We can do it! Aaron) I CAN’T! Crysemtion Volf) Wolfgang, I’m going to take a nap! Wolfgang) No. Razeun) *Shrugs* Aaron...Ugh! *Charges towards Volf* (Razeun turns to his ball form.) Crysemtion Volf) *Appears where Razeun was* Easy enough. Wolfgang) …*Puts his palm to his face* Rausen) Pretty fast, but slow compared to me. ---- A visual inside of Aaron and Jean’s mansion sets up... (A girl sits in a chair, next to a table, in a living room.) Jean) *Moving her hand, a little annoyed* Aaron, what’s taking you so long...*Looks at her ring* I honestly don’t know why I accepted this anymore. Aaron) *Speaking from another room* Because you love me. Jean) Yeah, but you’re taking forever! Aaron) Hey, this suit isn’t easy...It’s not like I had a father to teach me. Jean) I thought Professor Nintendo would have shown you. Seriously, I cannot wait to kiss you much longer. Raphoon Razeun) ATTENTION, I CANNOT...I DON'T WANT THIS! ''' '''Jean) So...I love him, love is strong. It's something you cannot understand. Rausen) No comment. ---- A visual of two people jog, “jogs” to view... W) Okay, okay, when do we stop? Karen) When we stop. W) Like now. Karen) No. W) A break? Karen) You’re not going to stop asking about stopping or breaks, are you. W) Uh huh, Mom. Rausen) Exercise will not be good for you soon. *Laughs* ---- A visual of a modern-day Bakugan City appears. It switches to a boy and girl, with their Bakugan, battling in a huge clearing in front of an immense lake in a forest. Their Bakugan, a large, black dragon-like creature with a humanoid body and a white- and gold-colored fairy-like Bakugan with raven-black hair throwing varieties of attacks on each other. The boy and girl run toward each other and embraced... Boy) *Picks the girl up* It still feels good to be back here! Girl) *Laughs* Don’t worry, we all missed you, Valentin. Valentin) What about Leonidas? (Leonidas, the dragon-like Bakugan, flew down behind the couple.) Leonidas) Kids, you must never, EVER forget me. I’m...quite popular with people around here-''' '''Valentin) But not as me when it comes to you, right, Angelica? (Angelica, the girl, laughed as Rausen wrinkled his nose in disgust.) Rausen) Ugh, love...the one thing that weakens us all. I fortunately lost the will and power to have a lust for love long ago... (Rausen observes Valentin and Leonidas.) Leonidas) Don't look one way if you're looking the other way! (Valentin, Angelica, and Ethereas, Angelica’s Bakugan, laugh at Leonidas’ attempt at a joke.) Rausen) That boy...his Bakugan...from what I have gathered, they are very strong together, and make a powerful brawling combination. *Smiles* Perfect for my plans of conquest. ---- A visual of a town called Bayview pops out... Michael) Bored, boring, bored, boring, so very bored. Fabia) Quit complaining! There must be SOMETHING you want to do. Michael) Ms. Fabia, there’s nothing. Fabia) Don’t address me as “Ms.”! DX Michael) Well excuuuuuuuuuuuuse me, Princess! *Trollface* Fabia) Don’t make me flip you! I sent Dan Kuso home crying with a bruise on his... I’d rather not talk about it. Michael) I kno- Flip me! I’m sorry! Rausen) *Twitches* Good lord, these children are annoying...thankfully, all of that boredom will be gone soon... ---- A visual of a town appears, with Bakugan and children brawling... Kid) Ability Activate! Puke Stank! *Nastix throws up a blast at Alphax Drerex* Matthew) Eww...what kind of an attack is that? Ability Activate! Shadow Comet! *Drerex summons a dark comet in the sky that rains down on Nastix* Kid) Ability Activate! Eye Stinger! *Nastix fires stingers from its eyes at the dark comet, but have no effect whatsoever* Matthew) Ohhh, get wrecked! Now, to add more pain along with that oncoming comet, I’ll do this! Ability Activate! Shadow Buster! *Drerex fires a dark blast from his mouth at Nastix* (The dark comet lands flat on Nastix as the dark blast collides with the comet, causing a chain reaction that blows up everything around Nastix, and also returning Nastix to its ball form.) Rausen) Nasty and weak, that’s all that was. Nasty and weak, nothing compared to us. *Looks away from the visual* Hmm...looks like time is up. It’s a shame I couldn’t stick around to watch more of these, but what the master wants is what he gets. ---- Meanwhile, back in the dark corner of the universe, the beam has collided with the center of the universe, causing an immense shine that shakes all of the galaxies. BOOM! (Galaxies start to collide, voices being heard.) Wolfgang) What is this...It’s feels so heavy. Jean) AARON, THE HOUSE! Karen) Son, get ba-THUD! Luke) Lloyd was watching! Valkyrie) Cyberion, show yourself! Leonidas) WHAT IS THIS CRAP?! GET BACK UP, GUYS! Michael) THIS IS FUN! Matthew) Drerex, what did you do? DNAvalon) *Secretly watches from his own pocket dimension* … Rausen) *Watches from his realm* Galaxies combine to one, we’ll conquer and destroy, in the name of us. DNAvalon) *To himself* Laying it all on the line, for the sake of the universe... Bakugan Galaxy: Episode 1 Bakugan Galaxy - The Prologue was...? Interesting Boring Funny Awesome Awful Surprising Depressing Strange Long Short Others + Others - '' ''Did Bakugan Galaxy get off on a good start? Yes No No, it got off on an awesome/epic start '' ''Are you looking forward to the Bakugan Galaxy episodes? Anything surprise you? What are you looking forward to the most? Category:Bakugan Galaxy Category:Rausen Category:R-Evolutions Category:Wolf's Story Category:Humagons Category:Gane Over Category:Bakugan Heroes: Dark Destiny Category:Bakugan: Fight for All Category:Night's Evil Category:Wolfgang Category:Aaron Category:Crysemtion Volf Category:Razeun Category:Humagons: Aaron Category:Humagons: Jean Category:Raphoon Razeun Category:W Category:Karen Category:Valentin 98